


The Stuff Dreams Are Made Of

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-25
Updated: 2000-08-25
Packaged: 2018-11-11 01:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11138265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray's dreams come true.





	The Stuff Dreams Are Made Of

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

The Stuff Dreams Are Made Of - by Jo

**Rating/Warning:** NC-17. Slash. Sex. PWP.   
**Pairing:** Fraser/Kowalski   
**Disclaimer:** They belong to Alliance.   
**Spoilers:** Nowhere in sight.   
**Summary:** Ray's dreams come true.   
**Notes:** Ashinae here filling in for Jo on this. I don't know where this came from, and neither does she, but here it is! She thanks me, of course, for the time and effort I put in reading her stuff and posting it *grins* 

Send the woman feedback at. 

* * * * *

**THE STUFF DREAMS ARE MADE OF** \- August, 2000   
by Jo 

"Well, here we are," Ray said, dropping the keys on a nearby table. 

"Yes," Fraser answered, and began walking through the room. He stopped at the couch and sat down, his eyes not once leaving Ray. 

"I-uh, I thought maybe some coffee." 

"Do you have any tea?" 

"Sure. Sure, I'll just...ah..." Ray trailed off as he left to the kitchen. He didn't know why he was stumbling over his words. He peeked a look at Fraser. Yes, he did. It was because of the way Fraser was looking at him. It was...what? Something. 

He walked back to sit on the couch, looking anywhere but at the Mountie. 

"Ray?" 

"Y-yeah, Frase?" 

"What's wrong?" 

"N-nothin's wrong. I just...There's not much to do around here." 

"I'm sure we could come up with something," Fraser mused, and Ray wasn't sure but he thought he caught a little bit of playfulness in Fraser's voice. He shook his head. It couldn't be. 

He could smell him. The familiar smell of Fraser that had been completely invading his senses lately. Lately, because of his dreams. His totally vivid and erotic dreams that tore him from sleep, screaming his name. Fraser's name. Even now the thought of them made the colour rise in his cheeks. 

"What is it, Ray?" 

"What? Oh nothin, I'm gonna check on the tea." He quickly got up and went towards the kitchen. Hearing Fraser leave to use the bathroom, he let out a big sigh, and rested his hands on the counter. 

"Get a hold of yourself, man!" Ray chided himself. 

*I can't. He's so fucking unbelieveably beautiful.* 

Fraser watched his partner and friend all but run to the kitchen, and rose to use the facilities. There he sighed and rinsed his face. *What are you trying to do, scare him to death?* a little voice asked in his mind. 

It was just so hard. He had totally fallen for this blond, beautiful man. He couldn't stop thinking of him, wanting to be near him, to touch him, to be with him... 

*Stop it!* he berated himself. *This is ridiculous. He's not like that. He has an ex-wife.* 

The smile on Ray's face bringing out the cups as Fraser sat back down was enough to make the Mountie melt. 

"Here ya go." Ray chuckled nervously, handing Fraser the cup. 

"Thank you kindly, Ray." 

Instantly, Ray's thoughts betrayed him to his most recent dream, where Fraser would use that saying over and over as Ray went down on him. It got louder and would echo in his ears until he would wake, sweat dripping down his face. Ray blushed at the memory. 

"Are you all right, Ray?" 

"Y-yep. Absolutely fine. Perfection. Why do ya ask?" And there was that look again. That 'Hey, Ray come fuck me' look that he wanted to appease so much. He really couldn't stand himself. He had totally fallen for this...well it was obvious why he had fallen for Fraser. 

"So fucking beautiful." 

"I'm sorry?" Fraser asked mildly, eyes wide. 

Ray shut his eyes. *Did I just--I did! I just said that out loud! I cannot believe I just said that out loud! I am the biggest fuck in the fucking world! How could I be that fucking stupid?!* 

"N-nothing." 

"No, Ray. That wasn't nothing. Tell me what you want to say," Fraser said softly. 

"I...I can't, Frase." Ray whispered. 

Fraser stood. "I think I should leave," he announced in that soft voice again. 

Ray bolted to his feet. "No, please Fraser, you can't!" he cried. His eyes then went wide, suprise filling him, at such an impulse that was carried out. 

"Why, Ray? Why should I stay?" Fraser asked, no anger in his voice, just quietly imploring. 

"B-because." 

"Why, Ray?" Fraser asked again, talking a step closer to him. 

"Because I don't want you to," Ray managed to breathe out. 

"What *do* you want, Ray?" Fraser whispered so softly, stepping even closer. So close they were almost touching. And the smell was there, the smell that Ray was hungry for. So hungry... 

"Ray," Fraser said. 

"I want--" Ray choked. 

"Yes?" 

"I want you, Fraser. I want you so much. I have for so long, for so long," he whispered, then closed his eyes tightly, scared to see Fraser's reaction. When he finally did open his eyes, he was more than surprised to see tears in Fraser's eyes. 

"You don't know how long I have wanted you to say that, Ray." 

"...Really?" 

"Yes, oh God, yes!" Fraser exclaimed and drew Ray into a deep, full kiss. They started grabbing at each other's clothes, Fraser getting Ray's shirt off quickly, but both fumbling to dislodge the Serge. They finally paused while Fraser stripped down to nakedness, which left Ray still clad in jeans. 

Fraser came at Ray again, locking his mouth on to his, then taking both hands and spreading them over Ray's chest, then downward. Before Ray realised it, Fraser had unzipped the fly to his jeans, and found the whole in the boxers, digging out his cock. 

Fraser gripped Ray's erection hard, pressing his body up against Ray's roughly. 

"I want you, Ray. I want you hard for me." 

"Absolutely, Frase. I'm at your service. Fuck me, Benton. Fuck me hard until I scream. Could you do that for me? Would ya? Please?" 

"Oh, Ray you needn't ask," Fraser gasped, pushing his mouth on Ray's, tongue tasting all of Ray's mouth. Hot kisses proceeded, filling Ray with almost unbearable excitement. A moan escaped him as he gripped Fraser's back and pulled him, walking backward towards the bed. The backs of his knees hit the edge of the mattress and he lost his balance. They collapsed onto it, and Ray could not help grinning stupidly at the marvelous sensation of Benton Fraser's full weight on him. 

Fraser's eyes were wide when he pulled back to look at him. He started to roll off, but Ray held him hard. 

"Am I hurting you, Ray?" he asked softly, concerned. 

"No Frase. Ben. I love this. I love *you*. I want you on me all the time. This weight. All this...weight." Ray was so happy he thought he might burst. 

"Well, I'm afraid, Ray, that if you would like me to continue, I will have to shift my weight *downward*," Fraser whispered, emphasising the last word by proceeding to lick Ray's earlobe and then trailing down his neck to suckle on it. 

Ray lifted his body upward, or tried to, with Fraser still on him. 

"I-I can do without the weight. For a little while," Ray stammered, and Fraser immediately complied. 

His pants already opened, Fraser gripped at Ray's hips and pulled the pants and boxers off of him quickly. He wanted to pleasure Ray, but it was all he could do from turning Ray over and fucking him blind. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then he grabbed Ray's shaft and began rubbing it. Up and down, up and down, softly, but advancing in speed. 

"Oh Frase! Oh Ben!" Ray exclaimed, arching his back upward. His display caused Fraser to become far more excited than he planned. This was for Ray. He would have to wait for his own. He took a few more shuddering breaths, then went down on Ray, licking up and down the sides of his cock, then resting his tongue on the head. A moment passed, before Fraser began to circle the head with his tongue. 

Ray cried out for him over and over, and Fraser loved every syllable. He pulled Ray up a bit, then took Ray's erection full in his mouth and moved his mouth up and down, faster and rougher each time. A few more moments passed, and then Fraser abruptly stopped. 

"No Ben, no! Don't stop-" 

"Ray," Fraser cut him off, his voice thick with emotion, "shut up and turn over." 

Ray said nothing and quickly did what he was told. 

"Fuck me, Ben. Fuck me so hard that I won't stand fer weeks! I want it. Want you. Need you so bad. Need you like nothing ever before. Now!" 

"Yes, Ray," Fraser responded, and after some preparation with Ray begging for more, Fraser gripped Ray's hips and drove into him. He lunged up and down, with more and more force, knowing there was a lot of pain. But it was good. Great. Beautiful. 

Ray shouted each time. "Ben! Oh God Ben! Yes BEN!" His shouts became screams as ecstasy raced through him. Fraser's mind was mush, thinking nothing, only acting on one thing: His animal-like hunger for the one thing he truly needed. 

Ray. 

He went on and then came, quickly and wonderfully, and rolled onto his side beside Ray. 

Ray came as well. Hard and great. It was ecstasy, so rich and full and enveloping. He would give anything to live in that moment. That tiny moment where nothing else mattered but Fraser around him and with him and in him. He lay on his back, spent, and smiling stupidly again. He couldn't help it. He was absolutely deliriously happy. Even more so. 

Fraser slowly and carefully laid back on top of Ray, laying feather-light kisses on his forehead, nose, cheeks, the sides of his mouth, and finally he rested his lips on Ray's. 

"I'm sorry, Ray," he whispered, "does this hurt?" 

"Never." Ray was softly tracing Fraser's spine and causing the Mountie to shudder with delight. Fraser could feel himself getting hard once again, not surprising, because Ray could always get him hard. His touch was electric. It was addictive. He needed Ray more than he needed oxygen to breathe. 

Ray could feel it, the hardness digging into his pelvic bone. He knew it would take all of his strength, but he knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to please Fraser. Grunting slightly, he managed to turn the Mountie over and onto his back. Fraser lay, eyes closed and erection raised high and full. 

*Beauty. Absolute perfection,* Ray thought. He grimaced, lowering himself and began to rub Fraser. 

"Ben, you are so beautiful. So absolutely breath-taking," Ray said, just above a growl. 

"Ray, I can't...you can't..." he trailed off, rising upward as Ray began to rub the tip. 

"Please Ben. Let me. I know you don't like the loss...of control, but I want you to have it. To feel what I feel. It is so good." And with that he turned the broad man over and descended upon him. 

"Ray! Oh my-g-Ray!" Fraser cried out, as he was being pushed and pulled over and over, harder and harder, surprised at the strength still left in Ray. His own erection was so hard it hurt and he felt his cheeks heat up and he began to see starry flecks beyond his vision. He cried out again and again, wanting more, needing more. He realised that he was needing this release, the loss of control of the moment, and he wanted to stay like this forever. Fraser came again, and it was so hard that he felt he could almost pass out. Ray came right after him, as if on cue, and then collapsed beside him, still breathing hard, feeling the divine mixture of pleasure and pain, like nothing else. 

"Ben, I...did I..?" 

"You...it was wonderful, Ray, it was beautiful," he gasped, "I've never known anything so beautiful in my life." And with that, Fraser gently pulled his new lover into a warm embrace, stroking Ray's arms, his back, his buttocks, so softly, so gently that it lulled Ray to sleep. 

Fraser watched Ray's eyelids twitch, indicating the deep REM stage. He leaned in to kiss each eyelid in a gentle caress. 

"Dream good dreams, Ray. I love you." 

The End


End file.
